dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
U-T
|birth_place = Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family= |names = U-T Yuta |height = 1.62 m (5 ft 4 in) |weight = 70 kg (150 lb) |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = April 14, 2013 |retired = }} Yuta Tanaka (勇太田中 Tanaka Yūta?, born September 23, 1993) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate. He was trained by the Dragon Gate Dojo and he was going to debut in Dragon Gate but he was then sent on an excursion to Mexico with Eita and Tomahawk to further his wrestling training and gain international experience, a tradition with rookies in Japan. He spent his career in Mexico competing on Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) promotion. It was in DTU that Tanaka made his in-ring debut under his first name Yuta (勇太). Tanaka returned to Dragon Gate in mid-2013 this time to rename himself to U-T and formed a stable with Eita and T-Hawk named Millenials. U-T won his first his first professional wrestling championship, the following year the Open The Triangle Gate Championship with Eita and T-Hawk. After the disbanding of Millennials in 2015 U-T rarely competed in matches and spent the most of the years of 2015, 2016 and mid-2017 inactive being sidelined with an arm injury. He returned to the ring on July 2017. Early life Yuta Tanaka was born on September 23, 1993 his parents dreamed that Yuta one day would join Toryumon Japan (later Dragon Gate) and he watched Dragon Gate since he was a kid and he was a big fan of Dragon Gate. At High school, he studied to be a council president and he also had a background in baseball. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2013-Present) Debut and Excursion (2013) On March 21, 2013 Yuta debuted at Dragon Gate when Mondai Ryu was provocating the audience and he made his debut but he was attacked by Mondai Ryu. Later it was announced that Yuta would go on an excursion to Mexico with Eita and Tomahawk and it would begin on April 12. On Mexico he made his debut on April 13 in a DTU event and it was a Four Way also including Jhonky and Articus and Hellboy were Jhonky was the winner and he would work on Mexico on the name of Yuta while in Mexico to gain experience with more styles of wrestling, something not uncommon for young Japanese wrestlers. He would work on Mexico on the undercard until July 6 where it was his last match on Mexico, where he won a Torneo Cibernetico match also including Angel del Misterio and Articus and Atomic Star and Jhonky and Jorge Kebrada and Kalibuz and Kiuby and Miedo Xtremo and Osiris and Senky and he returned to Japan. Return and Millennials (2013-2015) On July 21, 2013 Yuta renamed himself to U-T and alongside Eita and T-Hawk he formed a new stable named Millenials, announced their impending return to Dragon Gate. The stable made its debut appearance on August 23 at The Gate of Generation. On August 7 U-T made his singles debut losing to Mondai Ryu. On September 29 U-T participated in the tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Championship, but he lost in the first round to CIBA. On March 3, 2014 U-T had his first singles victory on 2014 when he defeated Kotoka. On March 16, U-T, Eita and T-Hawk defeated the Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On May 5 U-T, Eita and T-Hawk made their first successful title defence defeating We Are Team Veteran (Dragon Kid, K-ness and Super Shisa). Six days later the trio made their second successful title defence against Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong, Kzy and YAMATO). They lost the title to Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) on June 14. U-T was the pinned by Cyber Kong after some interference by his Mad Blankey stablemates. The match also included We Are Team Veteran (Don Fujii, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki). On August 8 U-T, Eita and T-Hawk participated in a tournament the #1 Contendership to the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. They lost in the semifinals to BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki. On May 5 U-T, Kotoka and Flamita had an opportunity for the Open the Triangle Championship in a losing effort. On August 6, 2015, Millennials lost a three-way match and were forced to disband due to the result. Unaffiliated (2015-present) Since the disbanding of Millennials U-T continued to work on the mid-card and he changes his attire with black hair and green trunks and he chooses to stay unaffiliated with a stable. On November 25 U-T, Yosuke Santa Maria and Don Fujii participated at the tournament for the vacated Open the Triangle Gate Champions and they lost in the first round to Dia.HEARTS (Dragon Kid, Kzy & Masaaki Mochizuki). On 2016 U-T continued to work on the mid-card and U-T had finally a victory on 2016 when he defeated Kaito Ishida after the match U-T celebrated the victory.He would spend most of the year inactive and also until mid-2017. U-T would return to Dragon Gate on July 10, 2017 announcing that he would return to action on July 21 in a NEX show. U-T's return match took place on the Dragon Gate NEX Sanctuary.156 losing to Flamita. Factions *Millenials (2013-2015) *Tribe Vanguard (2017-present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Rotación'' (Front flip piledriver) **''Viernes'' (Over-the-shoulder armbreaker) **''Perfolal'' (Ankle lock) **''Hierro'' *'Signature moves' **Flying Headbutt **''Skayde'' *'Nicknames' **"Millennial Star" *'Entrance themes' **"1993 feat." by Yoshiyushi Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Eita and T-Hawk * Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Rookie Of The Year (2013) - 3º place Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Millenials Category:Dragon Gate Trueborns